


Everything Has Its Place and Time

by xanster



Series: Deja Vu No Matter The World [18]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: Of hourglasses tilting and sand flowing.





	Everything Has Its Place and Time

when it comes to the point where there's no tomorrow

when everything you own is more or less borrowed

when it comes to the point where there's no tomorrow

then you'd be walking in my shoes

 

\---

you wake up and you wash up

you eat to live and then you get ready to work

you earn money and you pay your bills

and then you go to bed

 

sometimes you look out the window

and the rain is falling

drops of tears from the heavens above

pitter patter

 

falls to the ground and then it breaks

adding to the pool it makes

and you wonder what more to life there is

pitter patter

 

it's winter and it's bitingly cold

you pull your scarf up a little higher around your neck

the couples around you with hands entwined

yours is cold, despite the wool it resides in

 

where's the torch to illuminate your personal darkness?

another day and another night

and then

when your hourglass tilts and the sand flows just as it is supposed to...

\---

changmin sits by the river side, watching the hangang settle in for the night.

winter is fading out into spring, and it isn't that cold anymore.

he relishes these quiet moments, that signal his space.

before the hecticness of life kicks in the morning after.

 

hey, a voice calls out from just behind.

changmin turns, startled.

it's a man, someone that looks to be around his age. 

he's seated on the bench behind him, an easel propped up in front.

 

do you mind? just don't move for a second. no, i mean, 5 minutes. please. he adds, as an afterthought.

something in his beseeching smile and twinkling eyes makes changmin nod his head, and he freezes in place.

but his heart speeds up, in wonder at the sudden interaction with its person.

changmin turns his gaze back in front to the river, and almost, just almost, forgets about the artist sketching him.

 

then a tap on his shoulder shakes him out of his reverie.

the artist has gotten up and is standing beside changmin.

hi, he says, hand outstretched, my name is yunho.

changmin takes his hand- it's calloused, a little smudged with crayon, but it's warm and welcome- hi, he replies, i'm changmin.

 

yunho buys him tea and a fruit tart because changmin was staring at it a bit too hungrily, in thanks for his posing earlier.

it starts off awkward, but they get through the niceties and start chatting.

yunho's an artist-in-residence at an up-and-coming gallery/cafe in sinchon, an artsy neighbourhood full of colour and sound.

changmin's a regular office worker, slated for promotion soon, not that colourful but neither that monotone. 

 

can i see what you drew? changmin asks, timidly. 

only if you come to my exhibition this weekend, replies yunho.

changmin thinks through his rather empty schedule and hesitates, wondering if he should fill up his blank saturday for yunho.

okay, he answers.

 

the little crowd of people at the door of the gallery scares changmin a little.

he wonders if he should turn around and walk away.

hey, a now familiar voice calls, don't run away!

yunho had asked for his number the day they had met, and had taken it upon himself to stay in touch.

 

changmin steels himself to face the crowd and takes yunho's waiting, outstretched hand.

yunho pulls him into the crowd, and all changmin can think of is - the warmth of yunho's hand on his. 

yunho pulls him to the centre of the room and changmin looks up at the centrepiece.

it's him, it's  _him_ , seated by the hangang, and he doesn't recognise himself at all.

 

changmin feels a strange burn start in his chest as he stares, the urge to flee comes and he almost turns to run.

but yunho pulls changmin into his arms, no, don't run, i'm sorry, he whispers.

no, changmin breathes back, don't be, it's just that it's not me, i'm not that beautiful.

oh, yunho's eyes flare with something indescribable, no, but you are, changminnie, you _are_.

 

\---

 

day turns into night and night turns into day like it always does.

we are all always searching for something, something to break our own melancholy

the dullness of life, the same routines.

but all it takes is for the stars to align,

for the songbirds to sing,

for the hourglass to tilt

and for your sand to flow where it may.

 

and then you'll find - you'll find what you've been waiting for.

in time, in place, just as it is.

in this life, amidst the multitudes of lives.

you'll find the love you've been looking for.

 

\---

changmin sits by the river side, staring as the sun sets into the horizon far beyond.

the evening breeze blows softly against his face, caressing his cheek and twirling around his head.

a penny for your thoughts? 

the slightly bigger hand in which his lies upon, squeezes, breaking him out of his daydream.

 

he smiles and turns to look into yunho's face.

i was just thinking of you, he answers, a soft grin on his face.

yunho observes him in response and reaches up to tuck his bangs behind his ears.

okay, he replies, leaning in for a kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this hit as i watched raindrops patter away on the window beside the desk i was working upon.


End file.
